kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
About KQ5
The About KQ5 is a menu in the KQ5 game that discusses the previous games of the series, and acts as background to the game's story. About KQ5 If you enjoyed the saga of King Graham in King's Quest V - Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder, we're sure we can entice you to try out its illustrious predecessors. King's Quest I - Quest for the Crown In this game, Sir Graham is introduced and you can help him become King of Daventry by finding the realm's three lost treasures. King's Quest II - Romancing the Throne Graham has been king for several years now and the realm is doing well. However, King Graham is lonely and needs a wife. No one will do but a lovely girl, Valanice, locked away in a quartz tower. If he can rescue her she will become queen. King's Quest III - To Heir is Human Twenty years have passed and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella. Unfortunately, Alexander, as a baby, was stolen unnoticed from his crib one night. Help the boy find his way home to Daventry again. King's Quest IV - Perils of Rosella Prince Alexander has returned home and all seems well again. However, as things are prone to go, King Graham suffers a major heart attack and hovers near death. It's up to his daughter, Princess Rosella, to go in search of a magical fruit that will restore her father to perfect health again. Behind the scenes This information introduces notes on two timeline related pieces. It places KQ2 'several years' after KQ1 unspecifically (much as is mentioned in The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry and Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway). Secondly it places KQ3 twenty years after KQ2. The reference or similar ones were used by other sources but in different contexts that make up the Original timeline, The Stories So Far (AG timeline), and the Novel timeline (but these either do not mention directly when the Royal family was married or put it closer to KQ1 as opposed to 'several years' after). ;1 GC :KQ1 ;? GC :KQ2 ;(? + 20) GC (or at least almost 20) :KQ3 :KQ4 No exact references to the twins ages are given but it states they were still teenagers at the time of KQ3. This could be interpreted in two ways one if looking at the references in KQ3 itself that Alexander was 17 (nearing 18) this could suggest in this timeline that the twins were born two years after KQ2 (which follows some of the references in other sources including the KQ4 manual). However, the KQ5 hint book ( The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry and the later Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway) states the twins were born 1 year after KQ2. Technically the math assuming the children were born 1 year after KQ2 (as mentioned in KQ5 Hintbook would not add up to 20 years after KQ2 but would need to be rounded up (from about 19 years). The only way for exactly twenty years to fit would be if KQ2 took place towards the beginning of the year, and birth took place in the same year towards the end of the year (such that about one year passed between them, not an exact year) . Category:KQ5 Category:Game summaries Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:KQ5 timeline Category:Anniversary timeline